The Best Weasley Dinner In Hermione Granger's Life
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Hermione is at the burrow for the weekly dinner. She loves these dinners. Something surprising always happens. But this year an extra surprise is in store ! Written for the twin exchange monthly challenge November 12


**Hey ! how are all my readers ! Hope your good ! This fanfic is written for the Twin Exchange Monthly Challenge: November ! Hope you like it. **

It was time for the weekly weasley family dinner. After the war, Molly had decided to bring everyone together to enjoy each others company. Hermione loved these get togethers. They weasleys were so full of life, you couldn't help but smile.

However, Hermione had another reason for liking these family dinners. For it was at one of these dinners that she had started going out with the one man who made her smile even when she was sad.

To say that the weasleys were shocked when they heard she was going out with Fred was an understatement. It was Molly who broke the awkward silence. She ran over to Hermione and Fred and gave them a bone crushing hug. Though she wouldn't admit it, the twins were her favourite children.

So it was with this memory, a year after that faithful night, that Hermione and Fred flooed to the burrow hand in hand. When Molly saw them she smiled fondly at the couple. Hermione released Fred's hand and went over to Molly. "do you need any help with dinner Molly" asked Hermione.

"oh no dear I'm fine thanks" said Molly. Hermione gave the older woman a quick hug and walked into the living room where Ron and Fred were currently playing wizard chess. The look of concentration on their faces was hilarious. Neither wanted to lose their crown as the best weasley at wizard chess.

Hermione jumped when she heard a loud crash come from upstairs. She ran into the kitchen to see George standing there in front of his extremely angry mother. "GEORGE WEASLEY ! What in the name of merlin were you doing?" she asked crossly. He just smirked. "I was tiding my old room" he said nonchalantly. "don't use that tone with me! What were you really doing?". He sighed. "fine. I was standing on a ladder putting a bucket of slugs over Rons bedroom door and I fell off the ladder". Hermione just giggled.

"George how could you be so cruel to your little brother. You know he hates slugs" said Molly. He just smirked so she gave up. He saw Hermione and walked over. "well hello Mione. Long time no see" he said grinning. She just laughed. "George we saw each other this morning before you took Katie to quidditch practise". "still, that's a long time".

Hermione laughed again and went back to the boys in the living room. Harry walked in with Ginny, looking a little ruffled. Hermione smirked at the two, who blushed at the knowing look on her face. "YES" roared Fred. "I am the almighty chess player". Hermione laughed and walked over to him, giving him a congratulatory kiss. "well done sweety".

"dinner is on the table" shouted Molly. It was like a switch flicked in the boys and they all ran to the table. Hermione shook her head and followed. _Boys! _She thought to herself. She sat next to Fred and started to eat like a civilised person. Ron was stuffing his face as usual and it was _disgusting._ She hated when he chewed with his mouth open.

When dinner was finished and everyone had had their fill, they went back into the living room and collapsed onto a chair. Hermione sat on Fred's knee and snuggled into his chest, much to Ron's chagrin. He still couldn't accept the fact that she loved Fred. She noticed Fred was tense for some reason but she didn't ask.

"hey Mione will you come for a walk with me?" he asked after a while. "sure". They stood up and he took her delicate hand in his. He lead her out into the garden. It was a beautiful starry night and Hermione sighed contentedly. They walked out to the gate. They stopped and stood there for a while.

Meanwhile, Molly was wondering why they were gone for a walk. She asked George and he just said to go to the door and see. She stood up and went to the door. She stood there for a few minutes, watching them standing at the gate.

"so Fred why did you want to come for a walk?" asked Hermione curiously. He looked really uncomfortable. "er... I wanted to ask you something" he said awkwardly. She had never seen Fred so nervous. She decided to make it easier for him. "well just ask me". He took a deep breath and let go of her hand.

She was scared. _Is he gonna break up with me?_ She thought quickly. She watched as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. She was shocked. She started to cry. "Hermione Granger. I love and adore you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" he asked hopefully.

She just cried. She was so happy. "oh Fred of course I will". He opened the box and took out the ring. He slipped it in her finger and she gasped. It was beautiful. It was a simple gold band with and emerald stone in the middle. He even remembered her favourite gem. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Back in the doorway Molly screamed. This broke the happy couple apart and made the rest of the group come out to make sure she was okay. When they saw her crying they knew it must be either sad or happy. When they saw Fred and Hermione walking bak in, they put two and two together.

Molly went straight to them and wrapped them both in a bone crushing hug. Both she and Hermione were crying. Ginny went over and joined in the hug. She grabbed Hermione's left hand and examined the ring. "oh Hermione it's beautiful. You're so lucky". Hermione smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. "will you be my maid of honour?" she asked. Ginny screamed. "oh Mione I'd love to".

She gave her another hug and they went back in. "this calls for a celebratory drink" said Arthur. He pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey and poured some out for everyone. Hermione sighed as she drank her fire whiskey. It really was the best weasley dinner in her life.

* * *

**Well there it is. Hope you like it. Don't forget to vote in the Twin Exchange. Make sure you read all the stories and vote for the best. **


End file.
